


The Leading Cause of Conversion

by Anonymous



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deal with a Devil, F/F, Kissing, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Revy marries Rock and the two of them have a wonderful sparkling three years. When she then loses both her husband and child, she will stop at nothing to avenge them.Enter one Sister Eda carrying an FBI badge with Revy's name on it.
Relationships: Eda/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Kudos: 9
Collections: PB Anon Meme - 2019





	The Leading Cause of Conversion

Looking at Revy now, Eda wonders (as she has many times before), what it would be like to take her. Or, more realistically, to be taken by her.

Oh, she's well aware of what the other had gotten up to in her transitory stint from juvie to the female state penitentiary. Known colloquially at the Bitches' Cage, at least in the Tri-State area.

But the reports are so boorishly clinical. They say Rebecca associated with so-and-so and such-and-such on this and that day, from this hour to that hour. But Eda doesn't give a shit whether it was Christmas or New Year's, she wants to know how deep Revy shoved her tongue up the warden's cunt and whether the nasty old wench let Revy come at the end of it.

Is it any wonder then, that Eda had hated Rock at first sight? Revy was like liquid fire before, like a match on the cusp of ignition, and as soon as Mr. Japanese Businessman walked onto the scene, some edge of hers was dulled, some spark in her madness dimmed.

Butch liked it. Benny did too. Balalaika didn't care either way and Chang just chalked it up to maturity. But Eda knows better, especially now that Rock -- and his impossibly identical brood -- are now pushing up daisies.

She wishes she were there to see it. She wishes she had been the one to pull the trigger.

More than all that though, she wishes she could see Revy's face, watching her pull the trigger. The other hitman-made-mother had been a sight to see, so went the whispers of the underworld, and Eda languishes to know this is yet another aspect of Revy that Rock -- always that damned Rock -- has stolen from her.

What would it be like?

Revy would kill her of course. This is nothing startling or upsetting. Eda has known since joining the force that she would die on it and frankly, she can't think of a better way to go than on the other end of Revy's gun. But in the seconds to the slaughter -- what sort of face would she wear? Would she laugh? Would she cry?

If Eda closes her eyes, she can imagine Revy limping into her office the morning after. It was as if the neutered housewife she had been turned into had never existed. There was bloodlust in her eyes and her fingers twitched with the need to strangle the son of a bitch responsible and Eda had been jealous of this nameless faceless man too, for he had brought her back, back to the shadows and muck where she flourished.

She should have made her beg for it, she thinks. She should have made her stir her tail, even show off a trick or two. Between being the warden's fucktoy and the top performer at Leon's, Eda is wet at the thought of things Revy could do.

But she didn't. Couldn't. They're the same thing and they boil down to coffee mugs and cigarettes and a midnight scramble through the case files. Revy's hand had been shaking when Eda moved to light the cigarette.

It's steady now, even though she's on her fifth goddamn magazine. Eda is wearing state of the art ear and eyepro (only the best for Uncle Sam's cronies) and she's still unnerved by the kt-teh-teh-teh-teh of the machine gun Revy's got strapped to her chest. It looks so much better than a baby, in any case.

This is why, Eda knows. Because even though Revy is six kinds of crazy and ten kinds of beautiful, even though Eda has spent the better half of her adult life dreaming of having the other gasping, moaning, panting, writhing above and beneath her, Rebecca the Whore is as lovable as a runway model. What really makes Eda's heart skip a beat is this:

The docks of Roanapur, blazing in the heat of an afternoon airstrike.

The light of flames lengthening the shadows beneath Revy's eyes, making her look like a Brooklyn Grim Reaper.

The sea of spent casings, clattering against the concrete ten at a time.

And the most fitting child for a gunsmith named Two Hands: a modified M60 capable of shooting both NATO and .308.

Eda drinks it all, dizzy with pleasure at the sight. She takes a couple potshots at the smuggling stragglers, wondering if they had been customers of the church. Probably, all things considered, as even Chang and Balalaika had been customers at some point.

When the carnage has crested past its zenith and the authorities are lazily dragging their feet into the mess, Revy sets her child down on the docks then spins on her heel, striding over to where Eda is standing, silently amused.

"Get a different face, bitch," she says.

"The fuck kind of greeting is that for someone you owe your life to?" Eda snaps back.

"I can practically feel you undressing me over there you fucking perv," Revy rolls her eyes. Then, fast as a snake, she loops a hand around Eda's shoulder and draws her in for a kiss.

It tastes of blood and gunpowder and Lucky Strike cigarettes. Also MDMA because Yolanda has taken to dabbling in the good stuff these days. Revy kisses like a wild animal, mouth wide open and fangs set to rend flesh. They break off after a handful of seconds. Eda can barely feel her mouth but she knows it's filled with blood.

"What the fuck was that for?" she demands, after hacking up a liter of blood.

"I got what I wanted, so let me give you want you wanted," Revy shrugs. She wipes the back of her mouth with her glove, smearing WD40 across her face, and then fishes out a cigarette from her lab coat.

"Does that mean you're signing on?" Eda asks, unable to believe her ears.

"What the fuck else could it be?" Revy lobs a wad of spit and then takes a lazy drag. "Well?" she says, making a grabby gesture. "Where's my badge?"

The Bureau could use her, Eda is certain. It's why she's kept tabs on the other for so long. But now that Revy is finally at her doorstep, she hesitates in taking the final plunge.

Revy, impatient as ever, tosses her half-smoked cigarette, sauntering off with her fists crammed into her pockets. "Whatever," she says, "Give it to me whenever okay."

"My quarters, tomorrow at ten," Eda says, finding her voice at last.

"I'll come tomorrow," Revy agrees, "And I'll suck off your Lord as good as it gets, so long as he gets me in position, you copy?"

Eda flips her finger and gets the left edge of her habit shot off. She stays on the harbor for some time afterwards, long after Revy's left, and it's only when the officer politely asks her step away from the scene that she stoops down. The unfinished cigarette is grimy between her fingers, but Revy hadn't bothered snuffing out the flame. Eda takes a slow drag, savouring the alien taste, before she saunters off too.

In any case, Mother Superior will be happy to hear about the new convert.


End file.
